vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Rider
Summary The HsSSV-01, also known as the Dragon Rider, was originally a prototype for Anti-Skill's new patrol bike that was drafted to become a military bike for World Ward III, though the war's premature end made it so that it never saw use in combat. The Dragon Rider was developed as a new model of powered suit. Its design did away with the requirement of looking like a human body. In other words, it wasn’t a bike created for powered suits to ride; it was a powered suit that included a bike. The bike has a central jet engine, linear engines installed inside the wheels that are completely protected by circular armor, wing-like arms stretching back from the left and right of the front wheel area, and auxiliary boosters that both give auxiliary power and forced steering. To prevent electronic hacking from starting the bike, it uses an extremely elaborate analog lock. It also has gyros for stability, completely electronically controlled anti-shock suspension, and wings on the back to keep the machine on the ground aerodynamically. It's considered the most powerful bike ever created. The biggest problem in its development had been how to keep the monster on the ground when it would fly off into the air if you didn’t do anything to stop it. After Fremea Seivelun was taken away by Silvercross Alpha, Hamazura found the people transporting the bike to storage and managed to convince them to let him use it to save Fremea. Though the bike and the suit suffered heavy damage, Hamazura achieved his goal of saving Fremea and defeating Silvercross. He would later become the tester of the succesor to the Dragon Rider (with lowered specs for mass production) because of the suit's AI support system Aneri growing fond of its first user. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with melee, likely higher with auxiliary booster release Name: HsSSV-01, Dragon Rider Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Classification: Powered Suit / Military Bike Wielders: 1 driver Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Can release rocket fuel from its auxiliary boosters to create an explosion), Mind/Body Reinforcement, Martial Arts, limited Technology Manipulation (Can connect to electronics) Attack Potency: Wall level melee (Should be at least as strong as Komaba Ritoku and other users of Hard Taping), likely higher with auxiliary booster release Speed: Subsonic+ with the bike (It has a top speed of 1050 km/h), Subsonic without it (A powered suit has better speed and mobility than normal vehicles) Durability: Wall level (Could tank the punches from Silvercross Alpha's powered suit) Stamina: Likely a few hours Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: The intelligence of the person using it, though their mind gets reinforcement from the suit's AI support system Weaknesses: If the computer of the suit is destroyed it can't continue enhancing the wearer's mind and body. Feats: * The Dragon Rider has a top speed of 1050 km/h, is able to freely fly across the wastelands of Russia at over 1000 km/h, climb cliffs with a slope of 70 degrees at over 300 km/h and can easily clear 20 meters wide rivers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mind/body reinforcement: As other powered suits, the Dragon Rider reinforces the wearer's movements using motors and chemical springs, granting them increased strength and allowing them to do things like fire a gatling gun or a smoothbore gun one handed while driving the bike at high speeds. However, the Dragon Rider suit can also do the opposite and manipulate the wearer's movements to allow them to easily control the bike even if they don't know much about bikes by reading their thoughts and searching for the best way to achieve the desired results. The bike itself only has a throttle and a brake in both handlebars, so all actions besides accelerating and decelerating are automatically taken by the suit. Not only that, the suit can also reinforce the mind of the user. Despite Hamazura initially being overwhelmed at the high speeds of the bike, he found out he wasn't getting panicked as he would normally do in such a situation, which he realized was because the suit was using the connection to him to apply electrical stimuli and distribute the temperature of his brain to keep his mind stable and calm. The suit also allows the user to drive at high subsonic speeds. Despite his vision being badly blurred and everything looking like an aggregation of curves like the laser beams from a shooting game, Hamazura was capable of obtaining information from it. He wasn’t seeing it in slow motion or frozen in place; he was getting information from the flowing lines like he was someone who naturally lived at those speeds. The suit can also grant the user knowledge and skills from an offline database. One of the things achieved by this is improving the user's fighting skills with martial arts knowledge. The suit also allows the user to acquire more information from nearby electronics. When Hamazura thought he needed to check his phone for some data during his pursuit of Silvercross Alpha, the suit helpfully obliged and a small window appeared in the edge of his vision containing the data from his phone. The suit can also release a cable to connect to electronic networks. * Auxiliary booster release: The Dragon Rider has a a mechanism to eject some of the rocket fuel from its auxiliary boosters in order to reduce the damage if something goes bad. If used correctly, it can create a 3500 degree explosion. Since they can't point forwards, the Dragon Rider has to get next to or in front of the target to release the fuel. Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Land Vehicles